


Mesmerizing

by Eclipsedkitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsedkitsune/pseuds/Eclipsedkitsune
Summary: those eyes, it all started with those enticing eyes. Part of you knew you shouldn’t get involved with him, something about him just screamed at you to run. You were either brave or crazy because you did the opposite of that, now you have your own price to bare.Axel/Reader





	

“(F/N) it’s time for you to get up!” the screech of your mother hit your ears as her tiny fist pounced on your bedroom door. You cursed and sat upright in bed rather quickly, bed sheets tangled around your body. Your hair was a mess and you reached up to wipe the now dried drool from the side of your face.

“I’m up!” You tried to get out of the bed quickly only to get wrapped up in your covers and tumbling to the floor. You heard a soft click and your door opened with ease. Your mother now stood over you, sending you a slight disproval look from the place on the floor.

“How many times have I told you, I am not going to be your alarm clock anymore. Hurry, you're going to be late and your father will be upset.” She turned and walked out of the room, leaving it to you to get out of the mess on the floor.

“When you get back from work I expect you to clean your room too, it’s atrocious.” She snapped at you from the doorway before closing the door behind her as she departed.

“it’s not like I ever have time.” You finally got out of the blankets a stood up, striding over to the closet. Your father opened a new ice cream shop a couple of months back. You had to put your school studies on a brief hold to help him this summer. Business was so busy and with your mother raising your little brother who wasn’t even old enough for school yet, you had to be the one to help him. You took out your uniform as well as some undergarments before leaving your room and heading to the bathroom. You made sure the door was closed behind you and locked before you undressed. You set the shower to the right temperature before stepping in under the sweet relaxing sensation of the falling water. You felt the drops run down your back and you leaned your head back, allowing the water to entangle in your hair.

You wanted to take more time in the shower, to let all the stress melt away but you couldn’t. you needed to get to the shop and opened before the noon rush. You needed to clean the shop and make sure all the ice cream was at perfect temp. Your dad was still asleep since he liked to keep the shop open at night, he was doing the night shift. You applied some soft makeup, nothing to wild, and pulled your hair up in a messy but fashionable bun. You made sure you looked decent in your uniform before leaving the bathroom.

When you got to the living room you picked up the shop keys off the table and picked up your longboard as well. “Okay mom, I’m heading out!” You didn’t wait for a response as you rushed out the house. You placed your Longboard on the floor and practically jumped on, fly down the driveway and onto the street. You shot passed a couple, the male of which turned to yell at you to slow down.

“Hey, (F/N)!” You saw the familiar face of one of your friends, Roxas, quickly approaching.

“Sorry, can’t stop to talk. I’m running late. Stop by the shop later, free ice cream on me!” You shouted to him as you race passed him. He laughed and shook his head, a glint in those brilliant eyes of his. “Okay, I’m going to hold you to that!” You waved an arm at him in reply and kept speeding by others before finally reaching the shop. You broke with the heel of your foot, stepping off your longboard when it came to a complete stop. You took out your phone and looked at the time, “Ten minutes to spare,” you said with a smile. You took out your keys and unlocked the front door. You locked it back up once you were inside, not ready for customers just yet. You placed your phone in the speaker dock on its place behind the counter and started listening to some of your favorite music. You started with cleaning the lobby first. You wiped down all the chairs and tables. You then swept and moped, moving onto the kitchen next. You checked all the ice cream first, making sure the freezers were working properly. You then moved onto the back freezer, checking the inventory. Once you have finished everything you checked the time, it was about time to open.

You flipped on all the lights and lowered the music but not completely turning it off. You went over to the closed sign and flipped it open and unlocked the front door. It always took a couple of hours before the first customer came in. You went back behind the counter, about to grab your phone from the speaker dock when you heard a soft chime. You looked up to see a man in a full black cloak, hood pulled up over his head. Your arms dropped to your side and your eyes widen.

“Sir, we don’t have any money. We just opened.. please…” You seriously thought he was a robber. Only someone with that ill intention would be dressed like that in this scolding heat.

“No, wait-“ his arms quickly came up and he brought his hood down. A chill ran down your spine; those intense eyes of his looked you over. His hair was flaming red, brushes slightly black, spikes defining most of his hair. His skin was a pale color and he had upside down triangles underneath his eyes.

“I’m actually here for ice cream.” His voice held a hint of playfulness as a small apologetic smile graced his ever gentle features.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I thought you were going to rob me. .WAIT….I don’t mean that I think you look like the type. Oh, who am I kidding I’m sorry, that was rude of me. What can I help you with?” You felt the heat rise to your face. You bet the color of your cheeks could rival that of his hair.

“Well, I usually come later in the day, haven’t seen you here.” He rolled your robber comment down his back like it didn’t even phase him as he walked up to the counter, leaning forward and placed his elbows on it. Seeing his face closer, it looked like that cloak didn’t even bother him. He did not have a single sign of a bead of sweat on his face.

“My father runs the shop in the late afternoon.” Your cheeks still felt heated and you had to look away from those eyes.

“Ah, I see. I should come around this time more often. Let’s see, I’ll take one sea salt ice cream.” A flash of sadness was held behind his enticing eyes for a brief moment before it was pushed away.

“One of my favorites.” You smiled at him wondering about the brief sadness. You turned away before going to the freezer and grabbing one frozen sea salt ice cream pops. You turned back towards him, noticing the money on the counter already. You wrapped a napkin around the stick before handing it over to him.

“Haven’t seen you around this town.” His black leather covered fingers brushed over yours softly and an electrical shock ran down your spine before you forced yourself to smile.

“What can I say? I’ve been away for a little while.” He brought the ice cream up to his lip, his tongue flicking out and taking a teasing lick before he winked at you. You almost felt weak in the knees as you held onto the counter, trying to keep your face from turning completely red.

“Thanks for the ice cream (f/n).” His eyes darted down to look at your badge. He turned away, heading to the door.

“Wait….uh what’s your name?” You couldn’t help yourself, you needed to know.

“Axel…got it memorized?” He glanced back, giving you a cheeky grin before pulling his hood up and heading out the door.

Never in your life did someone affect you in such a way. You placed a hand on your wildly beating heart. Axel. Axel. Axel…oh you definitely got it memorized.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and let me know what you think :D kudos are appreciated.


End file.
